shaman doujutsu
by fireforge92
Summary: brothers from across the sea are told they have one living member left and his name is naruto uzumaki. they are to take care of him and teach him shaman doujutsu when it is unlocked. shaman doujutsu is to do with the seeing and use of spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto anime/manga and all right go to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I make any money of writing this. **

**Title of story:** "Shaman Doujutsu"

**Summary of the story:** two brothers from across the sea adopt naruto when the kyuubi is sealed into him. Naruto is told they have no relation to him but in reality they are his distant cousins on the uzumaki side of the family. The Hisokinu Brothers become ninja of Konohagakure and are Jounin level ninja. They have a Doujutsu that allows them to see spirits and us them in jutsu named: 'Shaman Style' hence the title "Shaman Doujutsu". Later in the story naruto unlocks his Doujutsu and is taught by his adopted brothers. Because of the Doujutsu he gets to meet his parents, Minato Namikazeand Kushina Uzumaki. Starting from the academy, the story escalates and ends when he is fully grown and has kids of his own. Who is the mother you might ask… well just read the story to find out.

**Hisokinu Brothers info:**

Name: Kucpanxe (Kuc) Hisokinu /Uq'Wkoxe (Koxe) Hisokinu

Age: 18 /17 (naruto is 12 at the time)

Height: 5' 8"/ 5' 6"

Jutsu preference: ninjutsu, taijutsu specialist,fuinjutsu, kenjutsu master/ ninjutsu specialist, taijutsu specialist, . Kenjutsu.

Fighting style: Dragon style, Muay Thai Dragon style, mixed martial arts

Hobbies: playing the electric guitar and the guitar bass, and creating seals, play xbox 360/training, playing the viola, reading fan fiction,

. beat on Jiraiya when peeking.

Sword info: type: katana/ double-edged sword

Name: raihotoujin /tsunabante

Length: color: black and red hilt,Black chakra blade/ blue hilt, silver guard, blue and white

condensed metal

Hilt: 8"/ 6"

Guard: none/ 7"

Blade: 3' 2"/ 2' 6"

Elemental affinity: lightning, fire /water, earth


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the delay, this is a two author story and we have both been very busy. Review and tell us if you like it and we will continue on the story. **

Chapter one: Kyuubi

BANG… Minato jumped out of bed in a scared state wondering if Kushina had found the platinum edition (which is way better than the gold edition with short video about the books and extremely well thought out advice to help out the opposite sex with their relationship in there love life) of the Icha Icha paradise books that he had hidden in his office.

Damn if Kushina finds that stash of mine not only will Jiraiya die from a stampede, but I will have to go rogue or go against hell and worst Minato thought while rushing to his office which ironically just became his.

Flashback no jutsu

_I, the third Hokage, now resign from the Hokage position and now give the title Yondaime Hokage to Minato Namikaze your new leader and Hokage. _

_The crowd went ballistic with cheers for the Yellow Flash Ninja from Konoha becoming their new Hokage._

_Except for one moody snake ninja A/N: (that we all hate and….. hate) Orochimaru back against the wall pouted like a little girl mad that his teacher Sarutobi chose the younger, dumber and pathetic looking hair ninja instead of his smartest and most beautiful (cough...Gay...cough) student of his group to become Hokage._

"_Kukukukuku just you wait Minato I will have my revenge one way or another" Orochimaru said while shrinking into the wall then running to one of his hide outs in the mood to mess with some of his experiments, but couldn't stop himself from seeing Minato in a G- string standing in a sexual pose. "Damn that Jiraiya for being right that I'm gay, but I thought I only liked boys" Orochimaru sighed while thinking this continued on his journey_.

Kai (present)

It was just a week ago when the third Hokage stood down from his position and gave him the title of Yondaime Hokage. His student Orochimaru was furious that he did not get the position and left earlier in the week on a two week long mission outside of fire country not knowing what will happen a week after he left. Well besides Sarutobi's student being mad (and gay) everything went pretty well that week with the council having meetings with Minato trying to get more power A/N: (yuck the citizen part of the council just make me sick :p) and other pathetic excuses to waist his time.

With that out of the way Minato on his first day as Hokage learned of his greatest enemy and started to wonder if being Hokage was really worth what everyone said.

Flashback no jutsu

_Minato had just walked into his office when he saw the worst thing more worse than Jiraiya being beaten to a pulp by Tsunade, more worse than running from his stampede of fan girls and more worse than-than having no sex for a month with Kushina A/N: (yes he is a pervert and yes he has been with Kushina for a while). He saw p-p-p-p-pap-pap paper work NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A/N: (that's right I'm evil now get to work)._

Kai (present)

Well after remembering the past couple of days Minato after rushing into his office and finding everything intact wondered what else could have made that explosion if not his wife then who … or what (please not the boogey man please not the boogey man), but when he stood there wondering where that noise came from he felt a nice wind pass his third leg and shivered then he looked at himself and blushed noticing that the tall yellow headed ninja only had toad covered boxers, he quickly scooted bellow the window sill hoping no one saw or his wife would find out within the hour an regardless of her being pregnant she will hunt him down, she will capture him and she will castrate him only to heal him an tie up making him watch whimpering to join the two naked Kushinas making out in front of him and then beat the living hell out of him that will make Tsunades beatings on Jiraiya look like they were playing.

Well after finding his extra clothes under the desk Minato decided to look at his peaceful city noticing the Ichiraku ramen shop, the academy, apartment complexes, the Kyuubi, the shopping store, the lingerie shop wear Kushina almost killed him the last time. "WAIT" he thought there's the shop the academy the kyuubi no kitsune. Damn he was hoping nothing bad was going to happen, but he should have known that the fox would get drunk that night.

Flaskback no jutsu

"_Kyuubi I will be having my child in a couple of days and I was hoping that you wouldn't do anything rash for a while so I could enjoy my time with my family" Minato asked while sitting in a chair, in a well light cave a couple of miles away from Konoha talking to the only nine tailed demon Kyuubi no kitsune. The fox yawned annoyed at the tiny human that asked so much, but gave so little… until know. The Kyuubi smirked "__**ok Minato I won't do anything rash so you can spend time with your family, but (**__no not the dreaded but)__** you have to get me ten extra-large kegs of "**__**Sake**__**" **__the Kyuubi spoke with a foxy grin thinking of the great parties he will be having while not ravishing or attacking anything__**.**_

_Minato was baffled wondering what the Kyuubi would do with all the sake and thinking if he could get away from his office to join. "Okay I'll get you your sake if and only if you promise me not to do anything in a negative way this month so I can enjoy my family in peace… please" Minato added while bowing to the Kyuubi no kitsune__**. **_

_Kyuubi smiled wondering how far Minato would go to protect his human family "__**Okay human you have earned my respect so I will not terrorize your little pathetic village, but I better get my sake or I will sit on you for a year and fart on you every single day" **__Kyuubi said while grinning and thinking how long Minato could take his demon farts._

_Minato shivering agreed with Kyuubi and got up promising the sake would be delivered to him the next day. While leaving Minato thought "is this really worth the village safety for just a few months at end… no this is more than the village I want my family to have a good life and not have to worry about the troubles of having to live in a ninja village__especially my….child"._

Kai (present)

"Why did Kyuubi have to have that damn party tonight… Oh right he was celebrating his only human friends little child's birthday… and drinking a bunch of sake" Minato thought while jumping from roof top to roof top towards the hospital.

"Minato!" Minato turned towards the voice that could only belong to the Sarutobi the third Hokage and nodded his way. When Sarutobi got to him they continued their journey towards the hospital see Kushina "The Devil of Whirlpool"

"Minato" Sarutobi said pleading in his voice to get an answer from him.

"I know" Minato said wondering what he could tell Sarutobi for him not to worry about Kyuubi coming to the village.

"Sarutobi don't worry about the Kyuubi I'll deal with the demon after I see my kunoichi…even if I need to use that jutsu" Minato straightforwardly said.

"Minato you are very brave, but are you sure you wish to just have your life not thrown, but taken away from you like this?" Sarutobi explained while keeping up with Minato and entering the hospital through a side door hoping to not interrupt anyone's work.

Minato deciding not to answer him continued walking in the hallway of the hospital looking for the room that his wife, his love…his whole reason for being here was in.

10 minutes later

"Damn it I'm the stinking Hokage and I can't even find one stinking room" Minato yelled storming through another floor of the hospital trying to find his wife's room.

"Um Minato" Sarutobi called pointing towards the wall.

Upon the wall actually walls were messages and arrows trying to tell Minato were to go to find his wife…and some were pretty big.

"Not a word Sarutobi not a word" Minato said following the arrows towards the room.

"Whatever you say Minato" Sarutobi said smiling while following Minato to Kushinas' room.

When they finally arrived to Kushinas' room Minato swore that if he lived through the confrontation with Kyuubi he will make sure he runs for his life.

Now some of you might wonder what is wrong with him, but he might just have to run for it…the reason.

Kushina… when Sarutobi and Minato entered the room they thought they will see a sleeping red head women sleeping on a hospital bed, yet when they walked in they saw a cursing and ready to kill pregnant women.

"Damn you Minato, when I get my hands on you-you'll-you'll you'll wish you never got me drunk and pregnant" Kushina screamed while a frantic Tsunade was trying to deliver a baby A/N: (Kushina is having the baby in case you didn't know.) and grinding her teeth praying that this bitch would shut the fuck up.

"Push!" Tsunade said urging Kushina on and hoping there was only one baby…sadly when the first one popped out and she handed the baby boy A/N: (yes this one is Naruto and yes he will have a baby brother or sister…why, because I can) to Shizune she found her worse nightmare times by 2…no 3.

Four fucking babies and the last 3 have to be girls…what the fuck. A/N: (bam bet you didn't see that coming huh, now what will Naruto do when he finds them and see how there treated… continue reading to find out).

Tsunade had no choice, so she yelled…like a blow horn on a ship.

"Fuck fuckidy fuck, fuck, fuck why did you need to have three more fucking children" she yelled at Kushina.

"Puppy eyes no jutsu" was what Tsunade heard, but when she looked up at Kushina she saw the most cutest little puppy eyes on a sad, sweaty looking face of a women in labor.

Tsunade sighed, then said "fine I can't stay mad at a face like that" while pointing at Kushinas' face with her finger.

Kushina smiled and canceled her jutsu with a puff of smoke, but when the smoke disappeared…

**A/N: if you would like to read more then just review that you want to or not. This is our first time at writing anything of a story. We are also busy, but during the summer we will be less busy. And no this is not a shaman king crossover.**


End file.
